Spitfire
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Cherry hides the fact that she likes Jack. She's a Soc and the other is a Greaser. And, oh yeah, they're both girls. [Cherry Valance/OC. Contains fem!slash] Better than the summary.
1. Worry on Cherry's Part

_**A/N: Hey. This is a series of one-shots between Cherry Valance and my original FEMALE character. So yes, there will be femme slash. **_

_**WARNING: This fic will contain sexual situations.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**_

* * *

Banging on the door, a young girl with loose curls bent over slightly. Her sapphire blue eyes refusing to show pain. Her straight, white teeth were gritted shut behind her full, pale pink lips. She showed no fear, even though she was badly cut up from her torso.

"Oh my God. Jacqueline!" Cherry rushed of to the girls side, helping Jack get into her house.

Jack turned her head towards the door, looking down at the trail of blood she had left.

"Sorry 'bout the blood, doll."

"Sorry, abou- Jack, you look like you're dying! Forget the blood! What happened?"

"Soc's happened," seeing the look Cherry was giving her she quickly corrected, "The pricks 'round the corner."

Jack gazed at Cherry, seeing her in a different light. Her eyes flickered towards her delicately furrowed brows.

She was worried. Why the hell was she worried about her for?

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothin' doll, hurry the fuck up an' fix me. I don't have all day." Jack replied.

Cherry blushed lightly, then hesitated. This irritated Jack more. "What now?"

"Y-your shirt needs to come off."

Jack started to grin but then grimaced at the pain that shot through her. "Little Miss Spitfire, gone all shy?"

Nonetheless Jack removed her shirt and Cherry's gaze went to her breasts that were barely covered in a black laced bra.

"Ya want me to take my bra off too? Okaaay then." Jack started with the straps at the back when Cherry squeaked a timid, "No."

Jack grinned weakly.

"You look so different."

"Hmm..." Cherry felt a jolt go through her as she began to clean Jack's wounds. "Tends to happen when ya got fucked up."

Cherry shook her head, red curls bouncing slightly. "No. Not like that. You look like a little girl." Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say.

"Little girl?" Jack snarled. "I'll show ya little girl." She pounced on the redhead, the pain momentarily forgotten.

Jack kissed Cherry hard and passionate, her hands tugging roughly on her red hair, yet not enough to hurt her. "I don't know how many little girls ya know Valance, but I don't go in that category."

"I-I meant you seem different. It's cute." Cherry corrected herself. This only made Jack's pink lips curve into a sensual smile. "Well, I'll be damned. Sherri Valance thinks a Greaser is cute."

Jack's index finger went down her forehead, through her nose, mouth and chin, down to her collarbone. "Heard that guy of yours sayin' that ya liked it when someone plays with ya collarbone."

Cherry's breath hitched. She shouldn't be liking this. This was Jacqueline Teagan. The Greaser with a bad reputation all around Tulsa. She slept with girls, never calling them back the next day. Even Soc's, Cherry had heard that she even slept with some of the Mothers around town. She didn't want to believe any of that.

Jack bit down on her collarbone, none too gently, eliciting a breathless scream from the redhead.

Undoing Cherry's blouse buttons, she saw that she had no bra on. She tutted. "C'mon, doll. Ya just teasin' me now..."

She kissed one of her nipples and felt the redhead tremble underneath her.

Cherry could feel the smirk on her skin and moaned.

"I'm not- I'm not into girls, Jacqueline." Cherry protested, pathetically.

"Really? Well. Ya body's sayin' somethin' else." Jack pulled away though, looking at the gorgeous girl attempting to catch her breath back.

She was still settled on top of Cherry's sex, making Cherry get wetter. "I need t-to fix you up."

Jack looked adorably confused for a moment before her eyes widened with realization. "Who needs painkillers, huh babe? When I have my own Sherri Valance. Great distraction, feelin' a lot better, doll."

Cherry gasped when Jack stretched her arms lightly, careful not to hurt her self again. Though she could see the slight wince at the pain.

"Fuck that hurts like a bitch. As much as I love this position, I'm gonna need ya to clean this cut up."

Cherry nodded from underneath Jack.

"Lay down."

Jack grinned at Cherry's demand. "Or what, ya gonna spank me?"

Cherry's face turned as red as her hair and she glared at Jack. "I'm trying to help you, Jacqueline. Now lay down."

"Yes, Mistress." Jack's grin never faltered off of her face as she laid back onto Cherry's pillow.

"Man, you must sleep like a fuckin' Princess." Jack snuggled into Cherry's plumped up pillow, a huge contrast from her flat over-used one.

Jack looked at the set of dolls set at the side on a fancy looking dressing table. Hell, one of her doll's must of cost more than her whole outfit.

Well, she wouldn't know, she steals all of her shit. Nothing's really hers, just stolen stuff.

Jack gasped when Cherry applied pressure onto the wound.

"Shit, Jack. I'm so sorry!"

"Well ya swore. So it was definitely worth it. Nice to know that the pretty little rich girl has a filthy mouth. Could use that on lonely nights." Jack winked at Cherry, but Cherry's attention was completely focused on her wound.

"Ya got any toys?" Jack questioned curiously.

"I have the dolls...?" Cherry looked confused at her question, she finished wrapping her up with the gauze in her bedside table and handed Jack's shirt back to her.

Jack let out a hearty laugh, making Cherry smile at the sparkling of her eyes when she did so.

"Not them kind of toys, doll."

"Then wha- oh. Oh!" Cherry's eyes widened before blushing yet again.

"You're more worse than Dallas Winston!" Cherry cried out.

"So, do ya?" Jack asked, ignoring Cherry's comment.

"N-no!"

"Then how do ya please ya self?"

Cherry knew that Jack wouldn't give up until she got her answer. "My fingers."

Jack's eyes darkened and voice heavy with lust. "Ya should come over sometime, I have a few toys."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Don't care Valance and neither should you. Bob's a prick and ya know it."

Cherry knew alright, but she couldn't bring herself to break it up with Bob.

* * *

**_Forgot to mention, if you want to request a Cherry/Jack one-shot, leave me a review or PM me :) Hope you enjoyed it :)_**

**_Elektra_**


	2. Anger on Jack's Part

_**A/N: You can thank Aneela for this chapter. She practically texted me everyday until I wrote this. Also thank you to Brieanna (did I spell your name right?), I'm glad you liked this even though you don't read OC fics. :)**_

* * *

This time it was Cherry who had come to Jack. She'd contemplated on going to Marcia but knew that she'd tell Bob if she was with her. Cherry couldn't blame her friend so Jack's place was probably the best idea.

A man appeared at the door, which Cherry knew as Buck Merril. She had never spoke to him before but had often seen Jack acknowledge him with a certain type of respect. Probably because he allowed her to stay there. It also made Cherry the slightest bit fond of him as well.

"What's a Soc doing in this end of the town?" He asked her when he saw the type of clothing she was wearing.

"Does Jacqueline stay here?"

He looked confused at first wondering who 'Jacqueline' was when he realized the broad was looking for Jack. "Yeah. She stays here, what do you want her for?"

"Can I see her?"

Buck looked conflicted. "She's not exactly free at the minute."

"Tell her that Sherri needs to see her."

"Look. I'm not going to her room right now. If you wanna see the girl, you go." Buck said, there was no way he wanted to be on the other line of Jack's wrath. "Fine. Where is her room?"

Buck pointed to her room and couldn't help but think to himself, This broad has a death wish.

Cherry could hear high pitched moans causing her to blush a deep shade of red. She had yet to hear Jack moan and wondered if she ever made sounds during sex. Get your mind out of the gutter, Valance! She scolded herself.

"Stop bein' so fuckin' loud!" Jack gritted out causing Cherry to hold back a laugh when the girl let out another annoying scream.

Cherry mustered up the courage to knock on her door.

"Buck. I'm fuckin' busy!" Jack growled out.

"It's not Buck." Cherry squeaked out at the rasp of her voice. She'd never admit it to Jack, but she liked- no she loved it when Jack growled.

"Cherr- I mean Valance? What are ya doin' here? Hang on."

Cherry could hear clothes shuffling about before the door opened.

"Come in."

"What about me?!" The girl's voice whined.

"What 'bout ya?"

"We haven't finished off." She whined in frustration.

"And we're not gonna. Now get the fuck out, Annie."

"It's Allie." She screeched which made both Cherry and Jack wince as she stomped out.

Jack looked at Cherry's dishevelled state- not that she was any better but she was worried for Cherry. She felt a surge of fury go through her.

Before she could ask what had happened to her. Cherry suddenly grinned and Jack being so dazzled, forgot what she was going to ask her.

"So, 'Stop bein' so fuckin' loud'?" Cherry kept her huge grin and Jack ripped her gaze from Cherry's lips and forced a smile on her face. "I normally don't mind loud chicks but her voice was nasally an' really annoyin'."

"Yeah. I could tell." Cherry smiled.

Jack's smile dropped, remembering Cherry's current state. "What happened?"

Cherry's smile faltered slightly. "Bob, h-"

Jack cut her off before she could say anything more. "I fuckin' knew it! That ugly fucker! I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"

"Jacqueline." Cherry said. Jack wasn't listening though, she was ranting in- 'was that French? No doubt that she was cursing at Bob.

"Jack!" Cherry tried again, this time Jack's head snapped in her direction and Cherry bit back a gasp at the wild, crazed look in her beautiful blue eyes. They softened when they met Cherry's gorgeous green ones.

"Come here."

Cherry obliged silently, Jack immediately pulling her into a hug. "What did he do to ya, doll?" She asked, whilst rubbing circles against Cherry's back.

Cherry found it hard to talk with Jack doing what she was doing. "He- he came to my place. A little more drunk then usual, I tried to stop him-"

"Did he rape ya?" Jack asked bluntly, her embrace tightening slightly.

"No. I ran out before he did anything." Cherry choked out, resting her head against the smooth, creamy curve of Jack's shoulder.

"I'm getting your shoulder wet."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Doesn't matter." She pulled out of the hug and Cherry immediately missed the contact. Jack walked over to her bed and laid down. "Get your pretty little ass here." Jack muttered playfully.

"Jack. I don't want to do-"

She cut her off, for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Jesus Christ, Valance. I'm not gonna fuckin' sleep with ya."

Cherry moved towards Jack's bed, gasping when Jack pulled her down, spooning her from the back. Cherry could feel Jack's cool breath against her neck, closing her eyes at the sensation. Jack's arms went around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"You speak french?" Cherry asked after a while.

She felt Jack freeze then relax again. "I was hopin' that you wouldn't catch that."

"Why not? It was beautiful."

Jack laughed. "I was swearin' Valance."

Cherry couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah, I could tell." She let out one final giggle before, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Cherry?"

Cherry shifted nervously, her hands underneath Jack's uncomfortable pillow. "C-can you say something in french for me?"

She couldn't feel Jack moving and wondered if she had gone to sleep. "What do ya want me to say?" Apparently not.

"Anything."

"_Ma douce, belle petite cerise_." Cherry shivered against Jack as she practically breathed the words against her skin. Was Jack actually trying to kill her?!

"What does it mean?" Cherry asked breathlessly.

She could feel Jack grin cheekily against her skin. "It means; I'm gonna fuck ya senseless."

"Jack!" Cherry giggled lightly, causing Jack to grin.

Jack laughed. "Hey, you asked!"

"Seriously. What does it mean?"

"My sweet, beautiful little cherry." Jack moved Cherry's blouse away from her shoulder and planted soft butterfly kisses upon her pale skin.

"_Dormir maintenant, ma belle fille_." [Sleep now, my beautiful girl.]

* * *

_***whispers* Thank you, google translate. Please review?**_**  
**

_**Elektra :)**_


	3. Cherry-doll

_**A/N: Hey :)**_

_**valeriedarking: **__Thanks for your review; hope ya like it :) I really wanted her to have a similar personality to Dally :)_

**_Anny:_**_ Yes! Jack is a cutie patootie :3 And gurrl... Getcho bitch face off. Or I will bitchslap ya into Russia. ILY BBY._

**_QueenofFF123:_**_ Did this friend have a bitch face on *cough*Anny*cough* or as you know her as Aneela :) Call her Vanilla! :P_

_**xcoolstorybro**: Ikr. We need way more femmeslash! :)_

* * *

"You're at school!" Johnny yelled once he saw Jack approaching him.

"Yeah." Jack grinned at Johnny's slacked jaw and wide puppy dog eyes.

"Pony... Jack's in school!" Johnny turned to Ponyboy who had already noticed this.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Johnnycake I can see her. I'm not blind."

Jack grinned, then took a cigarette out of her small, black messenger bag. "Hey, do ya know anywhere I can smoke? I kinda wanna stay at school for a bit."

Johnny and Ponyboy both looked as if the girl had been abducted by aliens, then replaced by someone else. They quickly pointed towards a corner, seeing that Jack's eyes began to narrow. Not a good sign.

"One more thing. Do ya know which way Sherri Valance's class is?"

Ponyboy pointed down the corridor. Johnny added, "If you take a right down that corridor, it's the first class room there."

Jack nodded, sticking her cigarette back into her mouth. "See ya 'round."

"Yeah, Bye."

Jack walked in a steady pace towards Cherry's classroom. Having already forgotten which classroom Johnny and Ponyboy had pointed out, she looked out for the redhead in each classroom she went by. She got impatient after a few minutes. She called out to one of the Socs, "Hey Soc!"

The Soc turned around his untamed curls bouncing slightly as he did. "What?"

"Do ya know which classroom, Valance is in? She's a pretty little redhead and got one helluva temper."

"Valance? Valance, as in Cherry Valance the Soc?"

"No. Cherry Valance the Greaser. Of course the Soc, ya idiot." Jack replied sarcastically.

"She's in that classroom over there." He pointed to a room that was labelled 'Science' in print.

Jack walked off not bothering to thank the Soc or say anything else to him.

Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of Cherry sat at the back row of the classroom, next to a short haired, fairly pretty brunette.

"Do ya mind?" Jack tapped the brunette lightly as if not to set Cherry off. Not now anyways.

"Er..." She quickly glanced at Cherry whose lips were slightly quirked up, green eyes shining at the raven haired girl. "Sure, I guess. I'm Marcia."

"Jack." Jack's eyes hadn't left Cherry's as she sat down next to her behind the wooden desk.

She leaned in close, Cherry could feel her hot breath on her ear and she held back a slight shiver. "Hello, Cherry-doll."

"Hiya Jack." She replied back breathlessly.

The teacher had entered the room a few moments later not giving them any more time to converse with each other, not that Jack needed to. She was content in just looking at Cherry through the corner of her eye. For the moment.

The grey-haired teacher was rambling on about Photosynthesis. A thing that Jack had read about in one of Cherry's text books that were at her place whilst Cherry herself was asleep.

She paid attention for the first half of the lesson, taking notes; intently observing the way Cherry was working and imitating her actions.

"You look like you're actually liking this." Cherry observed the raven haired girl who was writing in a cursive font on her lined paper. "I thought you hated school."

"I do. But I don't hate learning."

Jack had just missed the smile that had creeped up on Cherry's face as she was too busy, working.

"What do ya have next?"

"Math."

Jack groaned. "Urgh, now that, I do hate. I hate it so much. Do ya wanna skip?"

"No, I have to go. I have a reputation to hold." Cherry grinned cheekily.

"So do I, babe. So do I." Jack grinned back at Cherry. "So how long we got left till Biology finishes?"

"About twenty minutes."

Jack grinned, her blue eyes blazing with mischief. "Great."

Cherry looked confused but diverted her attention to the teacher.

Jack placed her pencil in front of her, bringing her hands under the desk. Her hand rested on Cherry's knee. Cherry's attention was still on the Science teacher. Jack's hand crawled upwards, finally stopping to cup her womanhood.

Cherry froze. That caught her attention.

"What are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled at Jack, whose attention was facing the teacher, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Now, now, Miss. Valance. You must not speak whilst the teacher is speaking." Jack whispered back, her accent disappearing before pressing her palm down lightly; making Cherry jump slightly.

She traced her slit over her panties lightly, enjoying the way Cherry squirmed. "I haven't even done anything yet." Jack mused.

Fuck.

"Miss. Valance, are you okay?" The teacher enquired. Cherry was quick to reply, her voice strained. "I feel kind of dizzy and sick. Could I see the school nurse?"

"Yes; Miss. Teagan?" He turned to Jack.

Jack's face was a mask of innocence. "Sir?"

"Please go with Miss. Valance to ensure she gets there safely."

Jack bit back a smirk. "But of course."

She placed an arm around Cherry's small waist, 'helping' her up.

"'But of course.' What was that?" Cherry burst out laughing as soon as they walked down the corridor. Jack grinned. "Can't have Marcia take ya to the school nurse."

Cherry returned the grin.

"Where are we goi- oh!" Cherry was cut off because Jack had yanked Cherry into one of the empty classrooms.

"A classroom? Really?" Cherry asked Jack. "I'm much too classy for storage closets." Jack said jokingly. Her right hand went to the side of her neck, her thumb resting on Cherry's jaw. Bringing her lips to Cherry's she started of with soft, slow kisses. Her other hand rested under her school shirt, the thumb of that hand mindlessly rubbing circles on the skin there.

Cherry kissed back, her own hands fisting Jack's hair lightly as they kissed.

Jack pulled away. "Ya gotta tell me to stop now, if ya don't want to do this here."

"Do what?" Cherry questioned, but Jack's hands were already in her panties stroking her softly, eliciting mewls from the red haired girl.

Her lips were now sucking at the soft skin on Cherry's neck, going as slow as possible in contrast to the fast speed she was rubbing at for Cherry's sex.

"Jack..." Cherry moaned out. Feeling slightly unproductive, her hand slipped under Jack's leather jacket, to find only a bra. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, though she didn't stop what she was doing her hand cupped one of Jack's breasts and squeezed unsurely.

Cherry gasped in unison with Jack. Jack's finger had slipped inside of her, now at a steady speed. "That was your fault. Ya caught me by surprise."

Cherry mumbled softly into Jack's ear causing Jack to shiver. "I'm definitely not complaining."

"Shit. Cherry doll, ya can't just say things like that." Jack growled out, slipping another finger in.

She increased her pace, knowing that Cherry was about to come. Jack's name was on Cherry's lips, repeated like a mantra.

"Let go, Cherry-doll." She murmured against her ear, kind of like what she had done just a while ago.

Cherry let out a scream, Jack immediately catching her into a kiss so that nobody could hear her. Cherry rested her head on Jack's shoulder, breathing heavily. "Jack..."

The raven haired girl smiled at the redheaded girl, removing her fingers and making sure to give her one last stroke.

They walked out of the room after Cherry had sorted her skirt out.

"And what were you doing in there?" One of the teachers enquired as she spotted them walking out.

"Sherri here, has a lotta work to catch up on. We started with healthcare for the body." Jack smirked slyly, giving Cherry a quick wink.

"Right. Well get back to your lessons now."

Cherry couldn't help but grin and said, "But of course," making Jack give a breathless laugh.

* * *

**_As I said, taking requests for Jack/Cherry one-shots. This one was requested/suggested by valeriedarking who wanted something to do with school :)_**

**_Elektra._**


End file.
